


A blinking red light

by ValeReads



Series: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Choking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Tapes, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Kenma and Bokuto make a sex tape.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055639
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	A blinking red light

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAA I LOVE BOKUKEN SO MUCH!!! I hope you like it!!❤
> 
> I'm working with the incredible artist [Jo!!](https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow) So, please go check out her drawing about this fic!!🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥
> 
> Day 5 of the Haikyuu NSFW Week: Voyeurism / Exhibitionism
> 
> Enjoy!!

  
  


Kenma takes the charging cord in his hand a little unsure if they will need it, he supposes that the recording it’s not going to take long... he still plugged it in. He walks a few steps back to look for the best angle possible and he chooses to set up the camera on a tripod in front of the bed. It’s a little dark despite being almost five o’clock, maybe due to the weather since it hasn't stopped raining all day. They definitely will have to turn the lights on. 

  
  


“Sit on the center of the bed,” he says as he makes sure the camera is angled in the right way.

  
  


Koutarou literally runs and jumps to the bed. “Like this?”

  
  


He nods, “umm I will move it a little to the right.” The camera is perfectly set and the lights are a little bright but is better than opening the curtains. Now, he just needs to go straight to the action part. “Okay, it looks good, uhh should we take our clothes off first?”

  
  


“But I like it when you get all desperate and you try to rip our clothes,” Koutarou says as he takes his socks off.

  
  


“Firstable, that’s you, secondable, we will go straight to the fucking, okay? So, no foreplay.”

  
  


“What? We can’t kiss?”

  
  


Kenma rolls his eyes when his boyfriend starts pouting. “Ugh, only a little. Now, please hurry.” Kenma begins to strip, although he wasn’t wearing too many clothes, just a long hoodie, and normal socks. 

  
  


He watches behind the camera as Koutarou fights against his clothes, he doesn’t look nervous at all and he can see the eagerness in his eyes already. A very much naked Koutarou is seated on the edge of the bed waiting for him, Kenma sighs heavily before biting his bottom lip, his finger pressing the record button.

  
  


Kenma awkwardly walks towards his boyfriend, his cock half-hard due to the excitement. “This is for close-ups,” he says as he gives another camera to Koutarou.

  
  


“Holy shit, are you going to edit this?” His golden and round eyes widened even more.

  
  


“N-no. We are not even going to watch it, we already talked about this.”

  
  


“Right… we are going to delete it right after.”

  
  


“Of course, we are not idiots, these things always come to light eventually. We will delete it right after making it.”

  
  


“Fine.”

  
  


“Fine.”

  
  


Kenma inhales, letting the air stay more than it needs it to before exhaling. 

  
  


“Umm so, do we begin now or…?” His boyfriend asks, his hand moving closer to him but not enough to touch him.

  
  


He looks at the blinking red light of the camera in front of them before focusing his gaze on Koutarou. “Yeah,” Kenma crawls on the bed, intertwining Koutarou’s hand with his. 

  
  


Their mouths collide together instantly. The kiss deepens in seconds, letting his tongue tease Koutarou’s lips until he finally gives him access. He slides his tongue against Koutarou’s, enjoying the way his boyfriend answers him by letting his tongue brush against his as they explore each other's mouth. His body feels like it is on fire with just a kiss.

  
  


He feels Koutarou’s hand around each part of his body, from his neck to his back, from his back to his ass, teasing his checks. “Koutarou,“ he gasps against his lips that are still working against his own, his big fingers trace his hand on his side to then go up to his chest.

  
  


“Hmm,” Koutarou’s hums as he kisses part of his jaw, his tongue still licking his lips from time to time. As if he wasn’t sure to kiss his lips or every part of his body, which he would really love to, but they have a sex tape to make.

  
  


Kenma moves his own lips to kiss Koutarou’s cheek, giving him a few licks and pressing his hand on his grey hair to lower his heads and be on the same level. He kisses his earlobe, making his tongue run every inch of his skin, playfully biting him and pulling with his teeth until he hears a moan escape from Koutarou’s lips.

  
  


Fuck, he is loving this.

  
  


The first time Kenma thought of the idea of filming themselves as they have sex was when he was making a Q&A video with Koutarou. People wanted to know his boyfriend better, Kenma refused… Koutarou insisted. So, after a couple of months of him begging to make a video talking of their relationship with his fans, Kenma finally agreed. Of course, he absolutely prohibited the idea to make a live video where he can’t control what comes out of his boyfriend's mouth, he prefers to spend hours editing rather than being unable to stop Koutarou from saying something embarrassing about him. 

  
  


The video was going smoothly, both were answering the questions his fans wrote, Koutarou was laughing with something he just remembered and Kenma was fighting a smile saying that his boyfriend was imagining things because that never happened. Before he could roll his eyes and go with the next question, he felt Koutarou’s lips on his own. The kiss increased in intensity quickly, he didn't even realize until he heard his own moan.

  
  


They had to take a break to cool down for a couple of minutes before keep recording and by “break” he meant riding Koutarou until he couldn’t feel his own body anymore. When he was editing the video the next day (he already cut twenty-seven minutes of embarrassing answers by the way) he couldn’t keep his eyes off the screen at seeing himself and Koutarou in a heated makeout session, he was embarrassedly hard in just seconds. 

  
  


He saved that part of the video in a secret folder 

  
  


Kenma found himself watching the video weekly and lewd thoughts invaded his mind. He couldn't stop thinking how Koutarou taking him from behind would look in camera, or him sucking his dick or watching himself come as he moans his lover's name.

  
  


This was his new jerk off material.

  
  


Until he started craving it. He had never kink shame Koutarou before nor refuse one of his ideas in bed. They had tried a lot of stuff actually, so he shouldn't have been that nervous when he told him one night how much he would love to make a private video of them having wild sex. 

  
  


Koutarou almost had a heart attack from the excitement, he agreed right away. 

  
  


He still is a bit nervous now, even if he's no longer camera shy. But Koutarou's big arms around his hips, his lips on his neck, and his hard member poking at his thigh is giving him all the confidence that he needs.

  
  


"Koutarou," he says in a low voice. Koutarou stops the hungry kisses on his neck to raise his head and look at him trying to find any sign of doubt, he gets none. "I want it rough."

  
  


They really need to put on a show.

  
  


His boyfriend smiles at him before nodding. “As you wish, my love.” 

  
  


In a fast movement, Koutarou sits him on his lap and now both are facing the camera, he delicately takes the strand of hair behind his ear as he kisses behind his neck. Kenma feels Koutarou’s warm tongue tracing his smooth skin, sending shivers down his spine. His hand explores his lower body area, caressing him softly at his thighs, his fingers going down and up. He grips tightly at his skin making him spread his legs.

  
  


“Knees up, baby,” Koutarou says in his ear. Kenma lifts both of his knees to be completely exposed before the camera. 

  
  


Koutarou keeps teasing him by running his hand through his inner thigh, pinching him a few times. His other hand is circling his left nipple, not giving him enough pressure, Kenma tilts his head a little to the side to give Koutarou access to his neck. Soon, he feels him nibbling at his neck to decorate his pale skin with lovely bites marks. Koutarou runs his thumb tenderly over his nipple and slowly, he rolls his nipple between two fingers.

  
  


Kenma presses himself against Koutarou’s chest as he bites his lip to suppress a moan. His boyfriend starts to pinch and pull at his nipple carefully. “I love your sounds so much, Kenma. Let me hear you loud and clear, okay?” 

  
  


He opens his mouth almost involuntarily to let out a long moan. “A- ahh.”

  
  


"Look at the camera, Kenma. Show me how good I’m making you feel,” he feels his strong hand in his jaw forcing him to look directly at the camera. Kenma nods and in seconds Koutarou’s hand is back on his nipple. He pinches at his bud before pulling it hard.

  
  


Kenma presses his back further into Koutarou's broad chest. "Fuck!" He moans in pleasure.

  
  


His boyfriend gives his other nipple the same rough treatment as his hand gets closer to his hard cock, brushing his fingers against it, the touch is light and fast. Kenma tries to maintain his eyes open even if he feels completely overwhelmed just by his nipples getting toyed with. His hips begin to thrust upwards seeking for friction.

  
  


“Shit, Kenma.” Koutarou moans into his ear since he is rubbing his ass on his groin. His big hand wraps around his cock, squeezing it tightly. 

  
  


His back arches immediately and he thrust his hips further, but the warm hand around his cock is replaced by the cold air. “Ah! Touch me.”

  
  


“So needy already, baby.” Koutarou gives him a short peck behind his neck before turning him around to press his back against the mattress, now his boyfriend is on top of him, his mouth licking his nipple to them suck on it. “Can’t wait for us to see the video. You will see how slutty and needy you are."

  
  


“Y-yes, yes!” He moans with the feeling of his boyfriend’s mouth working on him.

Koutarou licks, suck and bites his nipple feeding himself with all of Kenma’s sweet sounds. He moves his mouth to his neglected nipple to bite it before pulling it in his mouth, he wets them nicely with his tongue to suck one last time before pulling away to see Kenma’s expression. He is panting, his chest moving with each elaborated breath, drool escaping from the corner of his lips.

  
  


"Fuck, I love your tiny mouth," Koutarous wipes his lips with his thumb, "open your mouth a little,” Kenma does. He takes his face with his hand to make him look at the camera, “stick your tongue out, yeah, like that, baby.” Kenma tries to say something so he lets go of his jaw. “What’s that?”

  
  


“Please, let me suck your dick.”

  
  


“You want my cock in your mouth, Kenma? Hmm? You are desperate to sucking me off?”

  
  


“Yes! Please Koutarou, I wanna taste you so badly,” Kenma says between moans.

  
  


“Then go ahead.” 

  
  


Kenma is not into dirty talk as his boyfriend is, he finds it a little bit embarrassing but he has to admit how much he enjoys seeing Koutarou’s reaction with just simple words. Besides, this is all for the recording, this is why they are being so vocal, or why they are moaning louder than ever, or why every movement is more exaggerated than normal, and especially why Kenma is kneeling in front of Koutarou trying to take all his cock, while he wiggles his ass in front of the camera.

  
  


“S-shit Ken, like that.” Koutarou tilts his head back and Kenma pulls off with a loud “plop” frowning at him.

  
  


“Koutarou, the camera. You are not gonna record anything if you keep doing that.”

  
  


“Sorry, sorry,” he says focusing the small camera above Kenma’s head. “It’s just, you are too good at this, please keep going.”

  
  


“I know,” Kenma says with a smirk. He blows cold air in front of his dick enjoying how Koutarou shivers before leaning in and taking the tip into his mouth, his hand once again playing with his balls.

  
  


Kenma raises his head to look directly at the camera, playing with his tongue around Koutarou’s cock and moaning every time he takes it deeper. He swirls his tongue around his member, suctioning the small drops of pre-cum.

  
  


“A-ah! Fuck Kenma, you like the feeling of my cum going down your throat, don’t you?”

  
  


Kenma nods his head, blinking to make his tears fall quickly as he feels Koutarou’s tip brush against the back of his throat. “Hmm,” he moans loving the stretch due to Koutarou’s fat cock. 

  
  


He bobbed his head as more of his cock enters his mouth using his free hand to wrap the base of his cock that was impossible to go inside his mouth. He moves his head back to suck hard, not looking away from the camera at any second. “I was thinking that maybe we should have written a script, to be a real movie, you know?”

  
  


Well, it’s too late for that, he would like to say but right now his mouth is full of cock. He just narrows his eyes at Koutarou to make him stay in character.

  
  


“You can call me Bokuto-sama,” he says, taking the camera off his face to look down at him with a wide grin.

  
  


Kenma just rolls his eyes as he keeps sucking his sick, using his teeth a little around the sensitive member.

  
  


Koutarou hisses immediately, but he stays still. “Bad kitten.” He puts his hand on his long hair, grabbing him before thrusting forward, again and again, using his mouth to chase his release.

  
  


As his boyfriend said, he is good at this. He relaxes his throat to take all his member, feeling how he hits the wall of his throat further down. “S-so good, taking my cock so well. God, Kenma, if you could only look at yourself right now.” Koutarou caresses his cheek, moving the camera closer to his face. “You look so beautiful, ah-h!”

  
  


Kenma pulls away from his cock wanting Koutarou to come as he fucks him. He tries to catch his breath, fighting against a couple of coughs as he speaks. “P-please fuck me.”

  
  


Koutarou wipes his tears and Kenma leans into his touch, “of course, if you ask so nicely.” 

He grabs his chin to give a short peck on the lips, to then kiss every part of his face making him giggle.

  
  


Before laying on top of him, he hears how Koutarou opens the lube bottle that was hidden under the pillow. Kenma tilts his head to the side to look at that now-familiar red light and he loudly moans when he feels Koutarou’s hands on him, his touch burning with need.

  
  


The first finger enters him easily and it takes a couple of seconds before he sees Koutarou’s face on top of him. “Look how loose you are, is it because your greedy hole takes my big cock every night?”

  
  


Kenma nods, he just wanted to jump straight into action that’s why he prepped himself before. “I can’t live without it, it makes me feel so good. Please, please hurry up.” He wraps both of his legs around Koutarou.

  
  


“You know I don’t like when you play by yourself, bad boys don’t get to cum.” Koutarou thrusts three of his fingers into him without warning.

  
  


“I’ve been good, please! Koutarou please, I need you.” He starts moving his hips into the air, his body craving more for the feeling of being full.

  
  


The fingers inside of him move without mercy, stretching him and getting him ready for his boyfriend’s cock, he can almost feel it, his body aching for it. “Can you see yourself? See how pretty and flushed you look only for me right now?" Koutarou is recording him with the small camera, way too close to his face. “You will see how desperate you are for my cock.”

  
  


“There!” He gasps when he feels his fingers brush against his prostate. “Oh, f-fucking there."

  
  


"So pretty like this, this way you will never forget how beautiful you look laying under me waiting for my cock to fill you,” Koutarou murmurs huskily into his ear. He keeps pressing his ass against his boyfriend's fingers, pleading to just fuck him. “You want it, Kenma? Want my cock inside of you?”

  
  


“Y-yes please.”

  
  


“Come on, I know for a fact that you can beg better than that.”

  
  


“P-please Koutarou, please. I need more!” Kenma pants, his mind only thinking about his boyfriend’s cock. “I- I need you, please give me your big fat cock, I want it so badly inside of me.”

  
  


Koutarou keeps thrusting his fingers inside of him, brushing against his prostate a couple of times. “You're close already, huh?" Koutarou says, his other hand playing with the pre-cum on the tip of Kenma’s cock. “I can’t fucking wait either, baby.”

  
  


Koutarou groans as he strokes his own member, wiping the pre-cum from the tip with his thumb to then shove it inside Kenma’s mouth. Kenma sucks his finger eagerly as he moans loudly for the camera in front of his face. “Hmm taste so good.”

  
  


He can see how Koutarous licks his lips before lining up his cock in his hole. Koutarou enters his body carefully, sliding slowly into him. Kenma gasps, loving the burn of his hole clenching around him. “Look at you,” Koutarou groans, taking the strands of his hair that were on his face. “So beautiful just for me.”

  
  


Kenma extends his hand and Koutarou moves closer to give him a sloppy kiss. His entire face is flushed, the drops of sweat are falling down his chest making his skin glow, and his lips are moaning his name as he pulls out of him at a slow pace to then thrust back. “Y- yeah like that,” Kenma pants. 

  
  


“So fucking good, you always feel so good, Ken.” Koutarous is not even focusing the camera on him anymore, preferring to use his hands to grab at his hips as he keeps pounding into him. 

  
  


Kenma’s eyes shut close when he arched his back, letting out a long drawn-out moan. “K-Koutarou!”

  
  


Every single thrust is making his mind go crazy and his body begging for more. Kenma’s hands are gripping the sheets as his cock keeps bouncing with Koutarou pushing into him. 

“S-shit! I love watching you, Kenma. Love how messy you get, love how you lose control, love you, love you."

  
  


Kenma whimpers. His hands looking for something to hold onto, moving them through Koutarou’s back and feeling the firm muscles of his shoulders. He digs his nails on his back refusing to let go of his body. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” He moans, his breath catching in his throat as Koutarou easily grabs him by his waist to turn him over.

  
  


Koutarous grabs his ass, spreading his asscheeks. “Feel good, baby?”

  
  


He nods, receiving a light smack on his ass. “F-fuck! Yes, it feels so good…” He whimpers as he rocks his hips. “M-more.”

  
  


“Anything for you.” Koutarou digs his hands into his hips bringing him closer and shoving his cock inside of him in one fast movement. He thrusts deeper and faster into him, “Y-you feel so tight, a-ah are you trying to milk me dry, baby, is that what you are doing?” Koutarou growls, still thrusting hard into him. 

  
  


Kenma moans, the need of Koutarou coming inside of him filling his mind. “Y-yes! I want it, please, I love your cock so much.”

  
  


“Shit!” Koutarou says, stopping the movement of his body.

  
  


Kenma whines as he rocks his hips. “W-what? Why did you stop?” Kenma moves his head to try to look back.

  
  


“Oh shit, Kenma I’m so sorry!” Koutarou is stretching his hand trying to look for something under the bed. “I dropped your camera, wait, let me grab it.”

  
  


“For fucks sake, just leave it there and keep fucking me.”

  
  


“B-but is new, it could be broken!”

  
  


“Koutarou, we will look for it later and if it is broken I can buy another. Now, please, let’s keep fucking.”

  
  


“Are you sure?” Koutarou runs his finger through his back.

  
  


“Yeah, it doesn’t matter. Please, please, keep going.” He hears a short okay before he feels his body shake again with Koutarou’s deep thrusts. His boyfriends pull his face closer to him by grabbing his jaw to give him a passionate kiss. 

  
  


Kenma is panting with his mouth wide open, closing it when he feels Koutarou’s fingers inside of it. “What a whore, you want all your holes filled isn't that right?” He says in a deep voice as he pushes his fingers deeper into his mouth. Kenma nods, suppressing a laugh at how fast Koutarou got into character.

  
  


Koutarou groans loudly, changing the angle of his hips to hit right at his prostate. "Ah! A-ah." He tries to breathe and moan at the same time. Koutarou rolls his hips harder trying to go as far inside of him as he can.

  
  


Every single touch against his prostate makes Kenma scream in pleasure. Kenma feels his orgasm approaching, his body almost giving up. Koutarou puts a hand around his stomach to hold him, the sound of his balls slapping against his ass gets louder. "S-shit, shit! I'm gonna cum."

  
  


"Wait!" He says, Koutarou slows down his movements right away. "Please…" He feels Koutarou hesitate before lifting his hand to grab his hair to pull it. He moans when he feels that hand now around his neck. 

  
  


“Kenma, K-Kenma,” Koutarou moans as he closes his hand around his throat, wrapping his big fingers delicately. Kenma swallows hard looking at the camera in front of them, his cock twitching with anticipation. 

  
  


Koutarou’s fingers tighten lightly around him, the palm of his hand pressing hard at his throat as he feels Koutarou’s hot breath above his ear. “Harder,” he says, shutting his eyes immediately when Koutarou squeezes his hand harder. Koutarou thrusts into him faster, losing the initial rhythm, a signal that he is close. Kenma tries to moan but no sound leaves his lips as he feels Koutarou’s hand tighten even more.

  
  


Tears are rolling down his face, he opens his eyes just to keep looking at the red light as his body moves back and forward with his boyfriend’s thrusts. Kenma tries to take a deep breath when he feels the hand against his throat losing his grip just to feel his hand squeezing even tighter now, he struggles to breathe yet, he loves it. 

  
  


“Cum for me, Kenma.” Koutarou says in a sultry voice. 

  
  


Koutarou wraps his cock with his other hand and it takes just a couple of strokes to feel the pleasure taking over his body, making him shake with the jolt of electricity of his orgasm. His chest rises and falls as he tries to catch his breath, he whimpers weakly due to the overstimulation since Koutarou keep stroking his dick, but soon he sighs in relief when he feels Koutarou releasing his hot cum inside of him. 

  
  


“Fuck!” Koutarou giggles before pulling out of him. “You okay?”

  
  


He clears his throat before speaking. “Y-yeah.”

  
  


“That was awesome!” Koutarou helps him lay on the bed, he kisses his lips softly one, two, and three times before moving away from him.

  
  


“Let’s stay here for a while longer.” He says, his voice still rough. 

  
  


Koutarou nods laying beside him, he stretches out his hand to caress him. "Kenma?"

  
  


"Hmm?" He hums, unable to speak with actual words.

  
  


"We are not going to delete it, right?" Koutarou gets closer to him, wrapping him around his body with his arms, sharing the heat of his body as his fingers are tracing over the new marks that are already showing color. 

  
  


"Hell no."

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be real here, this will not be their last sex tape.
> 
> Please don’t forget to check out the amazing drawing about this fic [HERE](https://twitter.com/tiny_marsmallow)  
> You are going to love it!!! 😍🔥
> 
> And stay tuned for the next days to come, we have amazing content for the event!!
> 
> [My Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fuel❤❤


End file.
